


Life's a Game

by Comicfan



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is trying, Damian Wayne Has Issues, Dick desperately wants things to go back to normal after being Ric, Gen, Jason is dealing with things from RHATO #25 onward, Tim is going through his own thing and has enough of this crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: Being stuck together in quarantine was bad enough but with their combined issues? Game night was not going to be pleasant and no one was happy about this arrangement.Spoilers for RHATO, the TT Annual (Glass), Deathstroke, Young Justice/Event Leviathan (Bendis), and the Ric arc.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 58
Kudos: 229





	1. All Fun and Games...

**Author's Note:**

> The version of the game board is based on the limited edition Batman Monopoly that seemed to be modeled after the Jim Lee Hush designs.
> 
> There's also a reference or two on the Lazarus Contract crossover.
> 
> Basically everyone has bottled up their issues too long and something is going to give.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys play Monopoly.

Being trapped in the manor under quarantine with his "brothers" and Bruce wasn't the way Jason wanted to be spending his weekend. After everything that happened Jason had made an effort to keep away from the family. A run in with a new virus Ra's Al Ghul had put together had thrown those plans out the window. The manor and the cave were on lockdown while they were infected. Thankfully Bruce had stayed in the cave to work on an antidote while the four of them were upstairs. Jason had made a beeline to the attic as soon as the others were distracted.

He didn't want to talk to any of them and was more than happy to ride this thing out in an out of the way section of the manor. Opening one of the chests Jason retrieved a blanket and a pillow. The sickness was going to spread and stress apparently increased the process. Jason was tired of being everyone's scrapegoat whenever something went wrong. This current situation was a powder keg and it was only a matter of time before it blew up. The only sane solution was to keep out of everyone else's path. He could look after himself, he always had.

Using what the All Caste had taught him Jason slowed down his pulse when he assumed his meditation state. An hour later his phone rang and thinking it was Artemis he picked up. That was a mistake.

"Jason? Where are you? We--"

He hung up as soon as he realized it was Dick.

One hour later Jason had finally fallen into a light slumber, he was warm and comfortable. Naturally that had to be their cue to disturb him. All three of them were loud, Tim and Damian were bickering while Dick attempted to cut off their latest arugment. Jason tried to ignore them and curled into a tighter ball. It was futile because it was only a matter of time before they found him. Despite the large size of the attic Jason himself was pretty big. There were only so many places he could hide since he grew, he was no longer that tiny kid that would find the perfect spots when he wanted to remain hidden.

There were still some places he could go but Jason was far too exhausted to seek them out. The volume of his "brothers" voices increased as they drew closer. All previous peace shattered the moment one of them saw him.

"Jason?" A hand gripped his shoulder and gave him a shake. "Why are you up here? Why did you hang up on me?"

"Some people would take that as a hint." Jason grumbled, he knew the situation was now out of his hands. None of them would leave him alone.

"We can't go wondering off. What if Bruce finds the cure and we can't find you?"

"You could text me." He knew Dick was going to point out that he had hung up on him so Jason cut him off before he could. "Just because I don't want to talk doesn't mean I don't check my messages."

"Splendid idea. I'm sure we'd find your body eventually once it started to stink, assuming you bathe." The haughty sound of Damian Wayne's voice didn't amuse Jason like it used to, it just reminded him that the kid still (STILL) hadn't learned a damn thing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tim frowned at the younger boy disapprovingly.

"And people actually think you're the 'smart Robin'?" The thirteen year old made a dismissive sound.

"I want clarification of what you meant since I didn't like the implication that he doesn't--"

"Calm down. We shouldn't be getting worked up, we need to remain calm." Dick said putting his hands up in a pacifying manner.

"That's why I wanted to be alone." Jason informed him but as usual Dick only heard what he wanted.

"We should play a board game to pass the time."

Dick was still trying to play the peacekeeper, it made Jason wonder if Dick just wanted to ignore everything that went unsaid. Maybe his time as "Ric" made him long for his family. Jason supposed that made sense but including him didn't.

"Do you believe any of you could present a challenge?" Despite his attitude Damian actually seemed curious and interested. "I'm a highly skilled chess player."

"Yes, so skilled that I beat you everytime we've played." The dry tone Tim used would have made Alfred proud and Jason almost smiled when he heard it.

"--Anyway!" The eldest loudly interrupted before Damian could respond. "I think I know a game we can all play."

He emerged from the nearest corner with a box Jason had seen in stores before he returned as Red Hood.

"Batman Monopoly?" Damian stared at the image of his father on the box not seeming to know if he should be offended.

"I still don't know how they were legally able to make this. Someone had to have sued."

"That's probably why it was a limited edition, Tim." Dick countered. "Let's go over the rules just to be on the same page."

"That's not needed. I know how to play." Damian insisted.

Jason said nothing, he didn't want to play but knew better than to object. It would only lead to another argument, one or more of them would get upset, the sickness would spread and somehow it would be his fault. Because apparently every thing could be pinned on him.

"Why is Drake Robin?"

"I was Robin when it was released." Tim explained in a slightly impatient tone he often used when speaking to Damian.

While they bickered Jason silently picked out his piece and did his meditation exercises to slow his heartbeat. It stopped the dizziness he was starting to feel but the chill remained.

"Why do you get to be Robin?"

"Because this is literally a piece designed after me."

"Tim..."

The disapproving exasperated tone Dick used seemed to draw Tim's ire.

"No, I picked already. He just wants it because he's annoyed that it's me. I'm not going to let him have his way again. Just let him get over it and move on."

"Yes, because you are well known for your ability to let go." Damian sneered.

"If you have something to say to me just say it already!"

"That's enough!" Getting between the boys Dick put the board down and held out the pieces. "Damian, pick your piece. You can be Batman if you want."

The boy took his first look at the other pieces in Dick's hand. Batman, Catwoman, the Bat signal and what looked like teeth. He selected Batman and threw a look over at Jason that never meant anything good.

"It looks like they made the perfect piece for you, Todd." He gestured at the piece, Jason could now see that it was supposed to be the Jokers' wind up teeth.

Jason managed to smirk when he showed the tiny Batmobile he had already selected. "No thanks, I think this works better."

To his surprise Dick actually laughed when he saw what Jason had chosen. "That is pretty spot on. I guess I'll take the Bat signal."

 _Ever the performer_ , Jason mused, _the signal is the closest thing to a spotlight he could get._

For a moment there was peace but it wasn't meant to last. Jason suspected playing a game would never go well for them. It didn't helped that there were many spoken and unspoken issues between them all. Damian seemed to be pissed over something, he'd make snide comments about Jason or Tim. In turn Tim would get annoyed with Damian, sometimes it seemed like he was mad at Dick for something. Jason wasn't really sure what to make out of the way Tim and Dick acted around him. Neither were trying to pick a fight with him like Damian was. Jason was doing his best to just ignore it all in hopes of getting through the ordeal.

The money was originally divided up with Tim as the banker before Dick had to take over. Damian seemed to think Tim would cheat and Dick was the only one be believed would play fairly. The board was filled with many known villains with "Chance" being shown as the iconic Two-Face flip of the coin. Tim was right, it was amazing the game had been produced given that amount of potential lawsuits it presented. Many of the properties were even owned by costumed criminals. After rolling the dices the order of their turns went from Damian, Dick, Tim and finally to Jason. Damian seemed to think this was an advantage judging by his victorious smirk. 

That smile quickly vanished when he realized he had somehow landed on "Gotham City Tax."

Next to him Tim chuckled at the sheer bad luck.

"I can't believe you landed on one of the least likely spaces to get in Monopoly, right after starting. That _has_ to be karma." 

"It doesn't matter, this is hardly a setback. I'll only be paying twenty dollars anway."

"Twenty...?" Dick frowned and craned his next for a better view of the board. "Where did you get that amount?"

"He probably misread '10% or 200'...or he's trying to cheat." Jason reasoned not caring either way. His reply made Tim laugh harder and Damian's face turned a darker shade. Though Jason didn't know if that was due to anger or embarrassment.

"It doesn't say what the ten percent is referring to!"

"Ah." Shaking his head at his siblings Dick pointed to the rules. "See guys, this is why we should have read the rules before we started." 

"Hey, we're not the ones who insisted he knew how to play." Tim was right, Damian had kind of brought this on himself.

Deciding to have mercy on the kid just to move on Jason explained the rule himself.

"It means you can chose to pay two hundred or ten percent of your total earnings. Since you haven't earned anything yet you can deduct that from the amount you started with."

"A hundred fifty then." The boy decided giving Dick the amount while glaring at Tim. "Your turn, Dick."

"Right." The oldest took the dice quickly, rolled then moved his piece onto the Chance square. He briefly gave the two sided coin illustration a dirty look before selecting a card from the deck. "I get to collect a hundred dollars. Not bad for a first roll."

Taking an one hundred bill for himself Dick gestured to Tim. "Let's see how lucky you are, Tim."

"Well luckier than some apparently." He remarked not even noting how much his comment irked Damian. "Hmm, do I want to buy Black Masks' property?"

Jason glanced at the square in question and rolled his eyes at Tim's hesitation.

"For a hundred twenty? Sure you can afford it, Timbers?"

"It is pretty steep." Tim deadpanned. "Sure, why not. I guess I could always trade it off later...assuming this version allows that."

"Yes, you can trade later on." Exchanging the money for the property card Dick then handed the dice to Jason. "You're up Little Wing."

The old nickname made Jason freeze in place with his hand already poised to roll. Only Tim's wide eyes betrayed his surprise while Damian looked like he had bit his own tongue. Dick sat serenely apparently not realizing what he had said.

"Don't keep us waiting too long, Jay."

No, Dick didn't know what he said.

"Right." Jason gave himself a lackluster roll and moved his piece onto "Batmobile." Scanning the board he quickly realized the different forms of transportation Batman used had replaced the trains in this version of Monopoly.

_Interesting. Guess I should have been paying more attention._

"I'll take the Bat mobile, have to keep my theme."

The warm smile Dick gave him almost made Jason forget why he had been trying to avoid them. He handed Dick the two hundred dollars and took the card without another word.

Snatching the dices off the floor Damian gave them a shake before releasing them and in the process knocked off Tim's Robin game piece. "A perfect roll."

"You know that doesn't affect the game, right? I can still play." To demonstrate this Tim placed his figure back in it's proper place.

In response Damian sucked his teeth, a sound that never failed to annoy the older boy.

"Unlike you, I comprehend the inner workings of this game. I understand the importance of owning property and will not show the same reluctance as you to purchase it. I will buy the Scarecrows' land."

There was a pause while Dick searched for the card then Tim replied: "Who was the one that was confused over what percentage to pay again?"

A murderous glare turned Tim's way but Tim remained unimpressed.

"That's enough, Tim."

Dick took his turn not noticing the stare he was receiving. Tim muttered, "typical" under his breath but no one except Jason heard him.

"Gotham Newstand is Community Chest, which means I draw a card. Would have been nice to buy something but I might get some more money." The eldest pursed his lips as he inspected the card, he signed and put down fifty dollars. "Nevermind. That could have gone better."

Tim silently played his turn to buy the Man-Bat square and didn't even look at Dick. Jason expected Dick to have _some_ reaction but he remained engrossed in the game. He wasn't sure if he imagined it but Tim seemed to be shaking.

"Stop gaping like an idiot and go already, Todd. The quicker we finish this game the quicker I can leave."

"I didn't ask to play this. I was sleeping before all of you came in here." Why did everyone act like Jason was to blame for things out of his control? "You're free to leave anytime."

"It's my home not yours. You belong behind bars. Father is a fool for not doing so."

Jason didn't blame Damain for still being mad at him for the beating. Yeah, the kid started the whole thing with his accusations, threats and attacks but Jason kind of understood where he was coming from. The kid had a lot of pride, that made him hold grudges longer and not able to admit to his own faults. It didn't make what Damian did right, then again it wasn't like anyone would hold him accountable for his actions even if they knew.

"Ever the people person." Tim muttered. "Small wonder you're such a failure as a leader."

"What did you say?" The softness of Damian's tone wasn't a good sign despite it being a rare occurrence.

"That was way out of line." In an instant Dick was tense, no doubt preparing for another sibling arugment.

"Was it, Dick? What about every nasty thing he's said and done? Or will you just continue to ignore it? Why do you only step in when you think we--," Tim gestured to Jason and himself, "--are out of line but not him? I've heard how he's conducted himself as a leader. How even _you_ recognized his failings but did nothing to correct it. He's put people in danger and everyone will just go along with it. Because of his age, for the sake of the people that stick up for him and sympathy for what he's gone through. Others have suffered through horrible things but are never given the opportunities he squanders. Jason has to face consequences--unfair ones for things he didn't even do--all because Damian is petty!"

In union Dick and Damian spoke up...to address different siblings.

"That's not how it is Tim--"

"You really ran to Drake of all people? You had to gloat over your victory over me? I might have been wrong about your betrayal and Lady Vic's death--"

"What are you talking about?" Ever the detective Tim glanced from one brother to another. "I meant Leviathan, what happened with Lady Vic?"

"Keep out of matters that don't concern you, Drake!"

"What did you mean by 'your victory over me'?" Big brother Dick was going into protective mode and Jason absently thought it must be nice to have Dick in your corner.

Tim completely tuned Dick out to focus in on Damian.

"It concerns me because you're making a habit out of using Jason as a scapegoat! You don't give a damn what that does to him or the family! It should concern everyone because it highlights how out of control you are! Can you actually gather evidence and make logical deductions? Because all I see is an entitled brat throwing a hissing fit when he doesn't get his way!"

Both boys were shaking and breathing harder. 

"Do you wish to discuss 'entitled' behavior, Drake? What of your little video where you question who my birth father is?" Damian's voice broke as it went up a pitch.

"...What the hell, Tim?"

"It wasn't supposed to be released--"

"Will everyone just shut up and calm down? This stress isn't going to do anyone any favors." Jason didn't want to step in, sadly he was the only option with Dick getting caught up in the debate. "Do you pick favorites, Dick? Yeah, you do. Did Damian blame something else on me that I literally had nothing to do with? Yes, he did. He crossed a lot of lines too, and I snapped when I got pushed too far. I regret it but he doesn't give a damn about what he did. But really who ever cares? I have no idea what Tim did but apparently it wasn't something he thought through."

"That doesn't excuse his actions!" The youngest hissed.

"What about your actions? When have you **_EVER_** been forced to deal with the conquences of what you did?" Tim countered. "You act rashly then expect someone else to clean up after you! You recklessly messed with time travel and could have destroyed the timeline! Aqualad had to beg you to calm Raven down when the other Titans were trapped! Recently a number of villains all disappeared right after your team fought them! Why is no one else worried about this?"

"I'm not the deranged one!" Damian gave Jason a pointed look.

"According to who? No one I've spoken to has glowing remarks about y--"

"That's enough, Tim!" 

"Again I'm the only one you try to reign in!" Throwing his hands up Tim slowly stood up on shaking legs. "He was literally just insulting Jason!"

A bitter laugh almost escaped Jason's lips, how often had he been looked down on during family gatherings? This seemed like the first time Tim himself noticed, it was certainly the first time he ever said anything.

"Everyone knows he needs to be locked up! The only reason he's not is because father is always too soft on him!"

Would-be-laughter at the irony of that statement sent Jason into a coughing fit. Bruce was never soft when it came to Jason and he had the x-rays of the broken bones to prove it.

"Jay?" Trembling fingers pressed against his sweating brow, Dick leaned in close looking concerned. "You were right, we should stop."

"Sure." Jason readily agreed before glancing down at Damian's still furious face. "Just remember that _I_ know what you did. Not everything but enough to know what a little hypocrite you are. Maybe that's why you're like this. You're scared I'll tattle on you. Keep pushing me and I might."

Yeah it was petty to say it, Jason just didn't give a damn right then. He felt sick to his stomach and was only barely clinging to consciousness. The others didn't appear to be faring much better.

"I'd like to hear what you'd have to say, Jason." 

Four heads swung around to find Bruce aproaching them.

"How long were you there?" Dick demanded.

"Long enough to know we have a lot of things to sort out." His eyes lingered over each one of them before proceeding. "That will have to wait though as your health is more important. Meeting me in my office for the first round of shots. This virus is going to be harder to beat than I thought."


	2. Bat-Signal/Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Bruce have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In older comics Dick had his breaking points and I wanted to get into why his approach changed. Despite missing out on some of the family drama as Ric there's other issues Dick has.

The four of them had been separated before Bruce would call one of them in for their shot. The first was Dick who grimaced when he saw the older man. They both knew the injection wasn't the reason for his discomfort. As soon as the needle was pulled out Dick lifted his head to meet Bruce's eyes. The sooner they got this over with the better.

"Whatever you're going to say just say it."

Bruce was never comfortable with emotions and it was usually up to others to read between the lines. Sadly few actually could understand what he meant and it was left up to those that knew him longer (Dick, Alfred) to pick up the pieces.

"I don't have--"

"Cut the crap, Bruce! We both know you wanted to talk, that's why you had me go first."

It was an exhausting job to constantly be the one stuck in the middle. Dick had to soothe situations over whenever Bruce had trouble communicating properly. 

"I think we need to discuss some things but I believe you're the one that has a lot to get off his chest." Taking a seat behind his desk Bruce steepled his fingers and waited.

Dick blinked, the sudden turn in their conversation was so jarring.

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"You've been...distracted lately, you're not thinking clearly. Otherwise you would have never suggested playing a game while under the effects of the virus." He held up a hand when Dick jumped to his feet to protest. "That wasn't critictism. I just...I believe that you may be overcomplenstating for the time you lost while your memory was erased."

That was strangely insightful, Dick could only stare at Bruce in confusion. Yes the man was a detective but he wasn't usually this spot on when it came to reading his sons emotions.

"Selina?"

Someone had to helped Bruce out of his self destructive funk and it hasn't been Alfred.

"She's helped some, as has Diana and Clark. I've been trying to think before I act as I've come to realize how rash I've been in the past." Bruce rested his chin on his still linked hands and frowned. "I know I'm not good at this. It might be too late to undo the damage I caused but I know something is bothering you, Dick."

A lot was, Dick was drowning in crippling pressure to be the problem solver. How could he do that when he was still struggling to rebuild his life?

"All I wanted was a chance to bond with them. I missed so much time and everything went to hell without me." Bitterness bleed into his words as his anger mounted. "Their all doing their own thing and no one communicates!"

The heart of the matter, the real problem Dick had was obvious even if it was still unvoiced.

"Go ahead Dick, you never used to have trouble telling me off when you thought I erred in the past. What's holding you back now?"

"I have to set an example for Damian!" The dam bursted and all the repressed fury Dick had held onto came forth. "God knows you sure as hell don't make any effort to be a reasonable role model! Your son needs someone he can depend on because he knows it wouldn't be you! I have to hold my tongue and cheer everyone up because you won't be a father!"

All the times Dick wanted to scream at Bruce or throw a punch but restrained himself for Damian's benefit. Dick had thought that maybe he should have tried harder to avoid confrontation with Bruce in the past. It would have prevented a lot of friction Bruce and Dick had with Jason. It would have stopped Tim from being so overly cautious. But trying to be reasonable with Bruce hadn't gone much better because the man had walked all over them.

"You ignore your responsiblity to the family because the mission always comes first! Did it **never** occur to you that you could do both? But no, as usual Bruce it falls to me to try to hold everything together!"

Not willing to stare at the older man's maddenly impassive face Dick started to pace.

"Yeah, I know Damian has his faults but how can I be who he needs me to be if I'm the one that punishes him? He'll never trust me again and he needs someone he can rely on! I need someone to help me out!"

No matter how hard Jason tried Damian refused to fully accept an olive branch from him. Tim and Damian never truly forgave each other for their past friction. Dick was the bridge between his brothers, without him there was never any peace.

"And Tim?"

The sudden shift in their conversation left Dick scrambling to catch up.

"What?"

"Can you say your relationship with him is as strong?" Bruce asked sounding far too calm for Dick's liking.

"Don't start, Bruce." He warned adding a glare for extra measure to get his point across.

"Humor me, Dick."

"No, I can't. Are you happy? Our relationship has been strained ever since I made Damian Robin. We talk, we even hang out but it's never been the same. Tim does his own thing and choses when he wants to be around us." The fire within him was dying the more he thought about the state of things with Tim. Maybe Bruce had planned it that way before he brought up the next topic.

"What about Jason?"

"...I.." Was Bruce really in a better position to judge? "What about him? Your relationship with him if far worse than mine is!"

_That wasn't overly defensive or childish._

"I'm aware of that, Dick." The weariness coming from Bruce usually made him feel sympathetic, all it did at present was remind him of the poor state of their family. "I'm not bringing all of this up to counter what you may say about my mistakes. It's been brought to my attention that one of my failings as a father as well as a leader is my inability to recognize and address problems. Since you've been back you've thrown yourself into several missions and been fighting harder than any of us to fix things. It's admirable."

"But?"

"But you're not doing any favors to yourself by stretching yourself thin, and you're not mending anything by ignoring the problems like I have. I'm not just talking about the issues we have with each other either. As much as we wish for everything to go back the way it was we can't pretend nothing changed. You were gone for some time, Dick. We all had to adjust to that, we still do even with you back among us."

Once more Dick's temper flared at the reminder of all the time he lost.

"We wouldn't have to adjust if you actually did your damn job!" Dick roared slamming his fists into Bruce's desk. "Your title as 'the world's greatest detective' really took a hit, hasn't it? If you didn't just leave me to my own devices as 'Ric' you could have solved all of this ages ago! It's always the same story with you! Anytime emotion is involved, anytime you're about to lose one of us you pick the option that's more convenient for you! God forbid you fight for us!"

How long had Dick been holding onto that one? His sight blurred as hot angry tears clouded his vision. If not for the injection he would have passed out by then. His anger weakened him but the worst of the virus hadn't taken a hold just yet. Bruce must have realized conflict was inevitable and figured it was best to get it out of the way before the more intense phases of the disease overcame them. 

Bruce helped guide him to a stuffed chair and took a seat next to him.

"You're right. I never should have allowed it to go on as long as it has. Damian has constantly told me that it was a mistake. My inaction almost allowed the Count of Owls to take you for good. I've failed all of you so much in such a short period of time. Believe me Dick, I've given this all a lot of thought recently. I don't know if I can fix it all, I may be lucky if any of my wrongs can be undone. I am sorry for everything I didn't do for you, Dick. You've always been there for me--for everyone--and I failed you when you needed me."

Bruce was so earnest that it hurt something long buried in his chest.

"Not everyone. When it comes to Jason I keep falling short." Dick felt a well of shame that didn't do his current drained state any favors.

"Most of us do." Bruce admitted. "I'm going to help you to a room to rest, you should sleep through the worst of the second phrase."

"Do you have another round of shots for that?" He asked leaning against Bruce as he supported his weight.

"I do, though I hope to have us all in a calmer state before then."

The older man carried him off to the nearest bed and to Dick's amusement actually tucked him in. "What aren't you telling us? Can this virus be cured?"

The grave look on Bruce's face gave him chills, because if Bruce couldn't solve this who could?

"Yes and no. Ra's has been...creative with this virus. He knows what my abilties are and to counter me he's made a hybrid of sorts. Half science and half magic."

"That's possible?" Dick asked straining to stay awake longer.

"Apparently. From what Zantanna has told me it has to do with blood magic affecting the strain. We were fortunate enough to destroy all the other samples before it affected the population. Unless we can contain it we could potentially become patients zero. From what Zantanna sensed she can't do anything to counteract it. I can treat the virus up to stage three but then the science aspect is complete and I'm no longer in my area of expertise."


	3. Robin/Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Tim's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Post-Crisis Tim became Red Robin after Jason ditched it and in New 52 he did it in an attempt to be respectful towards Jason. While these reasons might have changed in current canon I chose to believe he still took the title to honor Jason.

When it was Tim's turn he silently followed Bruce into the study and rolled up his sleeve. Neither spoke while Bruce administered the shot and after several minutes passed Tim raised an eyebrow at his mentor. Tim knew Bruce had something to say (he usually did when he ensured no one else was around) he just wasn't keen on being the first one to talk. After a lengthy amount of time staring at each other Bruce sighed.

Tim smirked.

It was a small victory but it was nevertheless amusing.

"How much did you hear?"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific, Bruce." Tim remarked with a wry grin. Maybe it was petty to give the man such a hard time but Bruce kind of deserved it.

"How much of my conversation with Dick did you overhear?" Bruce clarified.

"All of it. I did tell you that sound carries through the vents." He shrugged because Bruce hadn't listened to any of his suggestions in awhile. "The injection is supposed to help us get through the worst of phase two after you trigger emotional responses. Is that right?"

"Not entirely. I do think we all need to discuss our problems. That said, emotional responses do help trigger the formula and that puts us into a rested state. Since all of you have already reached heightened stages of stress phase two has already started. Unfortunately an extra push is needed once I have given the dose. Addressing these issues head on has made it possible for Dick's body to fight the virus without suffering the agony of being awake."

"Four birds with one stone." Tim murmured, he did understand the reasoning behind it all. He knew it was needed and Bruce had the best intentions. How could he not when he had seen the read out? It was a blessing not to be awake during what Ra's had referred to as "the unending pain." That didn't mean Tim was looking forward to venting but he understood the need for it.

"I know using chemical means instead wouldn't yield the same results. With the virus it would actually be dangerous. I get that, I just don't understand how you plan on dealing with the magic element. Especially if Zantanna can't help us."

The science wasn't the scary part, neither of them were equipped to handle magical threats. Not without the assistance of their friends and allies.

"Zatanna and her inner circle are discussing options. From what we put together the virus reacts to heightened emotions which the magic enhances. While a magic user would be ideal in this situation to help those of us without magical abilities--"

"Muggles." Tim supplied.

"--the virus would potentially leave us and latch on to Zantanna. However, this is old magic that might be beyond even her abilities. We're not sure if she could dispell it or if it would become heightened because of her powers. If it's the latter it could spread quickier."

"So we currently have no plan." Not stating it out loud would have been the respectful thing to do but they both knew the arguing was going to start soon enough. Why not admit the truth? They were all screwed and neither of them had prepared for this. Their fate wasn't in there hands anymore, it was a fact neither could stand.

"We'll figure this out, Tim. We always do."

"I suppose dealing with a potential epidemic is the norm for us. Having an actual conversation and dealing with our problems? That's the real crisis." The dry remark made Bruce lift an eyebrow and Tim rolled his eyes in response. "I figured I might as well get the ball rolling since you're going to confront all of us. Though I wish I could see how you handle your talk with Damian and Jason. I doubt you have the tact for the latter."

Tim knew Bruce was screwed no matter what approach he used. It was usually the standard "ignore or confront" tactic when Bruce decided to be a parent lately. Unless work was involved in which case they were expected to drop everything for him. It should have angered Tim but he had gotten used to it. Who was he to complain when he also got lost in his own work?

"What problem do you think we should discuss first, Bruce?" To an outsider Tim sounded perfectly posed and agreeable. Those that knew him however would say Tim was being overly passive aggressive.

"What about your kidnapping?" Bruce prompted. "When we all thought you were dead. "

It was more than a little surprising to hear Bruce bring that up. Others tended to forget that one or at least pretended to. Tim gave it some consideration before giving his honest answer. His friends and Steph had helped him through the worst of it. There was still a lingering sense of claustrophobia and frustration over the lack of answers for his kidnapping. Other than that...

"Am I mad? No. I passed any anger over my imprisonment awhile ago. I know Dick's upset because you weren't there for him when he needed you. I'm just not surprised." He met Bruce's stare head on waiting for the man to claim he knew better. Sure enough:

"Really? That doesn't upset you? You sounded...bitter."

Tim gave a careless shrug, "If you say so. I just know better than to expect you to always be there for us simply because we need you."

Memories of discovering his father's body on the floor floated to the surface of his mind. Yes, Tim knew better than relying on Batman. There were factors outside of their control even when Bruce wasn't distracted by his personal problems.

"Anything else?" Honestly Tim was curious how observant Bruce was.

"What about your new codename?"

"This again?" Tim had already heard a lot of crap from his brothers and was tired of the stream of jokes.

"Drake is your surname." He said it like Tim hadn't been aware of that fact, even if he hadn't Dick and the others had already raised that point several times already.

"And?"

"And a surname isn't a codename." It was remarkable how level headed the man sounded when he worded it like Tim was an idiot.

"It's also a bird. No one is going to think I'm Tim Drake."

"You could be traced back by someone who links your connection with me." Shaking his head at Tim's lack of a response Bruce's tone turned exasperated. "You chose a codename **_Impulse_** approved of."

That really said it all, didn't it?

To his credit Tim's expression didn't change but he couldn't keep his body from tensing. "I'm linked with Young Justice, not you. As far as the general public is aware I'm someone new."

"Tim...you're hanging out with the same friends as Red Robin. It wouldn't take much of a leap in deductive reasoning to connect the dots." Moving around his desk Bruce hesitated before taking a seat on the other end of the sofa. Near enough to Tim to reach out if he needed but far enough away to keep a respectable distance. Tim felt like it was an apt metaphor for their relationship. "Why did you feel the need to change your codename?"

"First of all I'm not Robin anymore, I know that Red Robin was my attempt at clinging to that role. I only added the Red to honor Jason, but I realize that I can't keep the title either. Batman needs Robin, right?" Shaking his head Tim offered a twisted smile. "That doesn't seem to be enough anymore. I certainly can't fulfill that role and I'm not sure if Damian ever could, at least not for you. The family is bigger than ever yet we all fail to make a difference with Batman. You wouldn't let us judge you by the same standards you judge us. You never listen no matter how loud we yell or how much we plead. We're not partners and I don't think you see any of us as your equals."

He should have been screaming his head off, perhaps he should have sounded more biting. If this meeting happened months ago he might have, Tim was just so tired of the futile attempts at making Bruce listen. Would Bruce retain any of the information after a week (assuming they lived that long)? That was doubtful, all lessons imparted were forgotten as soon as another problem loomed. 

"Why Drake, Bruce? Because it's mine and mine alone. I'm not the forgotten Robin that just exists with no purpose within the family. Drake can't be taken from me and I can't get lost in someone else's shadow."

Spasms ran down his frame, it was the only hint of Tim's distress.

"What next? Are you going to ask me about my relationship with Dick, Jason and Damian? Well I think Dick summed up perfectly where things are with him. Jason and I were probably the closest yet I don't know where we stand now. As for Damian..."

He gripped his forearms as the shakes increased, it looked like he wasn't as unaffected after all. Tim supposed he couldn't pin this one on Bruce when he had been the one working himself up just to get this ordeal over with.

"Why did you make that video, Tim?" There was no emotion in Bruce's voice and the lack of judgement prompted a weary Tim to reply.

"Mostly? His attitude, Damian always spews that "real son" nonsense as if that's all the excuse he needs to act the way he does. Maybe it is. We've always been held responsible for our actions. Meanwhile he's free to do whatever the hell he wants, things that would have gotten the rest of us fired as Robin. Why did I do it? His behavior made me suspicious so I investigated, if I was sure of my results maybe I would have confronted him. Regardless it happened and while the parentage angle didn't pan out he's still an entitled brat. I'll hold him accountable because no one else ever does."

When Bruce made to speak Tim pulled away from him, then stood up to get more distance between them. His skin was pale by that point, almost translucent.

"You know he's picking on Jason because he sees him as an easy target! Making himself look better by default by throwing Jason under the bus! He's still trying to prove something to you and convince himself that he's in the right, like he always does." The amount of disgust Tim expressed had obviously taken Bruce aback. Rising from the sofa he drew closer to his adopted son while still maintaining a respectable amount of space between them. 

"Tim."

"Oh please. We all know it's true. It runs in the family."

Bruce waited a beat for Tim to clarify which side of the family he meant. When Tim remained silent Bruce decided to move forward with their conversation.

"I thought we were doing better."

"Why? Because I come back to the manor more and show up when I'm summoned? You're really failing at communication Bruce, no wonder when you use workloads and your fists instead of actual words." Tim opened the door to the office and started walking down the hall as his condition started to get worse. A small measure of pride came at being able to walk himself to his room without Bruce helping him.

Bruce followed nonetheless to ensure that he made it safely. 

"Nothing to say about that one, Bruce?"

"Nothing that would be satisfying to hear. I have no excuses for my actions and my inaction. I'm trying but I don't know if it will be enough." The large man hovered over Tim as he struggled--then succeeded--at pulling the covers over himself.

"Is the family enough for you?" Tim dared to ask as his eyes started to droop. "Even if we live through this you might lose us again. Are you willing to fight for us?"

"Believe or not that's exactly what I'm trying to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to write Tim pissed at Bruce but I didn't want to approach it like Dick's confrontation. Tim is more matter of factly about everything even if he's not happy about it.
> 
> I'm being vague on whether Tim is referring to what happened to Jason, himself, etc. when he mentions Bruce using his fists.


	4. Batman/Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian wants to get straight to the point.

Upon entering the foyer Bruce noticed Damian waiting for him. His youngest didn't attempt to hide his impatience.

"You were listening too?"

Damian sucked his teeth, "Everyone knows about the vents and even if we didn't raised voices carry."

The boy lead his father into the study, he chose to take the seat behind the desk. It made a statement even if the man refused to acknowledge it. Rolling up his sleeve Damian waited until the needle was pulled out before speaking again.

"He's right. You should have never let him forget who he was. You have countless resources at your disposal, allies that could have restored Dick with a few spoken words." The pure acid that came from him when he spoke to his father came natural to him now. Gone were the days when Damian would scoff at the others for their overreactions when Batman made a perceived mistake. No, now he knew first hand what it was like to wait for the man to be present only to be bitterly disappointed.

"Not everything can be solved by magic, Damian."

"Ironic that you'd say that when we literally need it to save our lives." Damian muttered, then he boldly planted his feet on top of the desk. His father didn't react, he didn't even seem to notice. Damian should have been used to the apparent indifference by then but it still stung.

"I realize that."

"Do you? You remain so oblivious to everything else it's hard to tell what you're aware of anymore." Was that why his father needed them? "You're so dependant on others and unaware at the same time. Just like grandfather. You dismiss those that you no longer see as useful yet you task others to deal with the messes you created. Like Dick and A--"

A shudder passed through him before he could stop it and Damian recalled the snap of bones. The sounds of pleas had been silenced and all he could see was the body of Alfred Pennyworth crumbled before him.

"Alfred--" His father sounded oh so calm and rational, too in control for Damian's liking.

"He died because of your plan!"

"My plan was **never** for him to die!" A crack in the great Batman's armor, Damian's aim was true. The steely note in the man's tone was the most emotion he showed to any of them tonight.

"Your plan was flawed! You're such a child he felt compelled to sacrifice himself in the hopes you'd grow up!" Gritting his teeth Damian ignored the tears that threatened to fall to focus on his bitter disappointment of a father. "You constantly fail all of us! We die for you and it's still never enough! Tell me _father_ , is Alfred being replaced too? Did another new orphan arrive for training yet? Another Robin to replace us?"

The sneer didn't have the desired affect. He had misspoken, had unintentionally changed the topic to one his father was already well versed with. The neglect of his many collected children, worse, he was twisting it back into the subject of how those children viewed each other.

" 'Another Robin to replace _us_?' You never voiced an interest in how Tim and Jason were treated. Has that changed?"

Despite Damian's attempts at gaining the upper hand, the little tricks he had used to his advantage, his father still had all the control. There he was sitting at the desk to give the illusion of superiority and all he had done was given the man another means to look down at him. Worse still, Damian knew he was following the script his father had led him to but his pride wouldn't let him backtrack when he was challenged.

"You tell me, you were the one eavesdropping on us. Does it look like anything has changed?"

"Then you're only defending Dick and yourself?" Nodding to himself the man tucked his arms behind his back then paced back and forth in front of the desk. The question made Damian scowl but he refused to answer. "You realize that Tim made that video some time ago and didn't plan on showing it to you?"

"Am I expected to appreciate his lack of respect and invasiveness?" Crossing his arms Damian looked his parent straight in the eye then asked: "Not that I'm exactly thrilled with the idea of being connected to you through blood."

The comment connected however briefly, the evidence was in his face even if it was fleeting. For a moment Damian didn't know whether to feel pride or shame. He ignored both and purposely stared at his own shoes until he could center himself again.

Legacy defined Damian for so long, it should have felt liberating to say it.

"I...see." A long breath was taken as the man his grandfather respected and his mother once loved collected his thoughts. "Was Tim right in his assessment of you? Was that the reason you told me Jason was Leviathan?"

It was partly true Damian just wouldn't confirm it, not just because he couldn't allow Drake to be right either. The situation with Todd was more complicated than the one with Drake. Some of it--like the accusation from Drake--made him sound childish. 

"What do you think? I'm sure you'll tell me whether I want to hear it anyway."

"I believe he's right but that's not the whole truth, is it?" When Damian didn't respond his father continued. "Your mother helped Jason once he returned...do you resent him for that?"

He did even though he knew his mother had merely dumped Todd in a Lazarus pit then dropped him off some where to be trained. Why did she feel upset about Todd and not him? What crime could she have committed against him that was worse than what she had done to her own son?

"Why do _you_ resent him, father?" The counter question stunned his father enough to freeze him mid-step.

  
"I don't--"

"Yes, you do. You act like he's an imposter in our home! Keeping his case to mourn in the cave while treating him as a criminal when he works with us! You don't see him as your son anymore, you just don't want to admit it!"

His father looked like he had been slapped across the face, too stunned to do anything but stare. Pleased to have his attention for once Damian felt spurred on.

"If you didn't already think so you never would have agreed so readily to take him down for being Leviathan! Every time he appears guilty you're more than prepared to send him off to Arkham! You know he can't be trusted! Despite your many, many colossal failings as a father I can't see you acting in the same manner with the rest of us! Even _he_ realizes this!"

"Jason isn't the enemy, Damian! _No one_ is going to treat him like one going forward!" Sharp blue eyes met his and all biting responses died. Because father had that look that said his word was law. "Do you understand me, Damian?"

Incensed by the tone Damian glared up at the dark knight.

"Rarely, and it's a courtesy you can't extend either."

"Damian." Father spoke softly but demanded an answer.

"Another empty promise, father?"

They were all used to those, heartfelt inspiring speeches and promises to mend their frayed relationships. At first things would start out good, father would make an effort to be more attentive. Communication would improve and they would bond. Then crime would increase or one case would strike a cord and become too personal. The dominos would fall leading them right back to the same problems as before. They would forgive him because he acted out of compounded stress. Perhaps father would be lectured for his behavior. Rinse, wash and repeat.

"I'm serious, Damian. I don't want you stirring up any more trouble with Jason or anyone else."

"Do as I say and not as I do?"

Another strike was landed, he caught the barely visible flinch and almost smiled at the tiny victory. But in the end his father wasn't upset because he had hurt Damian in the past, no, once more it was the martyr that made him guilty. None of them managed to get under father's skin like Jason Todd did, even when he wasn't in the room. Damian never could quite pinpoint how Todd was seen by father. Was he Batman's greatest failure or did Todd hold all the blame? Was he trusted? Was he loved?

All Damian knew for sure was that father was more distant with Todd. Grandfather used to say one must maintain enemies at a close enough distance to watch them but never close enough to be stabbed in the back. Wasn't that how everyone treated Red Hood? As if they were waiting for him to turn on them like a rabid dog?

"We all knew you would go after him that night. We all have some idea what that means."

Everyone knew of their fights, normally such a thing didn't phase Damian. His own upbringing hadn't been one of tender loving care. Family trading punches and drawing blood was the norm. No, what was different was how father acted towards Todd compared to the others. The killer who unlike Damian had been given a choice in taking a life. That was why no one trusted him, it had to be the reason.

"I was wrong and so were you." Father seemed to be looking through Damian, the searching gaze made him want to squirm. The room spun as dizziness suddenly overcame him.

"He's a criminal! Why do you keep hesitating when it comes to treating him like one?"

"From what I understand you were more than fine enlisting a 'criminal' when it benefitted you." The bulking man circled around the chair as he spoke making his son feel even smaller if possible. "When something went wrong with your team you blamed Jason. Was he guilty?"

The two held each other's gaze until--to his shame--Damian looked away first. "No."

"I'm also aware of you acting in a less than lawful way yourself."

He could feel the blood draining from his face, too alarmed to properly hide his emotions Damian turned fearful eyes up at his father.

"Todd and Drake--!"

"This has nothing to do with either of them. Tim wasn't the only one who was aware of disappearing villains. Recently I had a talk with Rose and Joseph Wilson on their father's encounter with your team." Disappointment barely described the look on his face, Bruce Wayne was far beyond disappointment. He looked tired almost defeated as he gazed at his son.

Try as he might no responses were forthcoming from Damian, he could hardly breathe and when he did it came out as harsh wheezing. He hadn't planned for this confrontation and had no idea how to salvage it.

"Things are going to change around here. Not just with how we treat Jason, when we get better we're going to have a long talk and make a lot of changes."

With the utmost ease his father lifted him into his arms carrying him off to rest in one of the nearby rooms. That was when Damian realized that his eyes were already falling. All he could say before sleep claimed him was a small parting shot.

"I'll believe that when I see it, father. You never change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going by RHATO canon not Lost Days.


	5. ...Until Someone Gets Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce remembers warnings he was given.

Jason wasn't waiting for Bruce in the foyer or his office. Nor was he still in the kitchen where he had left him. For one horrifying moment Bruce wondered if Jason had taken the opportunity to escape the manor. However that moment passed when he realized Jason would never put others at risk by breaking quarantine. He might put himself at risk by hiding himself away to avoid Bruce though.

_Can I really blame him?_

Bruce searched the manor for his wayward son looking at all the old spots he knew the boy liked to visit. As he went old memories haunted him with each step he took. Ever since he had taken his vow Alfred had feared he'd lose himself to the mission. Yes, there had always been the very real fear that Bruce would die trying to complete his mission...it just wasn't Alfred's only concern.

\----------

"Are you trying to tell me something, Alfred? Nietzsche? I've seen this quoted long before I read this passage myself." He hadn't reached his teens yet but part of Bruce had matured far more than a boy his age should have. The lingering threads of his boyhood made him a tad arrogant when it came to lessons since he had naively believed nothing could shock him after his parents deaths.

"Knowing a quote isn't the same as reading the work yourself, Master Bruce." The butler had the patience of a saint when he was a child. Years later the man would become exasperated with him but still remain ever loyal.

"You're trying to scare me off with fears of becoming someone who 'fights monsters' and warning of 'staring into the abyss.' This won't change my mind."

"If I could change your mind I would have done so by now. No Master Bruce, I want you to be aware of the very real danger your sacred mission poses." It was always important when Alfred put aside his duties as a butler and chose to be less formal. When he sat next to him and put his hand on his shoulder Bruce worried. It reminded him painfully of another time the two of them had sat closely, the night when their lives had been forever changed.

"Danger? I want to protect people."

"Of course you do, it's a noble thing to think of others before yourself. Your parents did so for years with their charity work for the less fortunate. I just fear that you're overlooking the importance of what Nietzsche wrote." He paused then seeing that he had Bruce's undivided attention he continued in a hushed tone. "This is a warning that no matter how good your intentions you can become the thing you're fighting against. Obsessions have a way of twisting a person, of making you lose yourself if you're not careful."

"I'm never going to become a murderer." Bruce was young but he spoke with absolute conviction, to his dismay his words only made Alfred sadder.

"It's not so simple, Bruce. I once knew a young man who fought for his country against terrorism. While he did not become a terrorist himself per se the experience did change him. It made him jump at shadows that weren't there, distrustful of his allies and turned him into a vastly different person." His eyes were distant, he looked passed the boy as if he wasn't there. The expression made a chill go down Bruce's spine, he didn't seem like the Alfred he knew.

"What happened to him?" While Bruce had long outgrown fairy tales he had hoped the story didn't end on the tragic note his mind was conjuring.

"I'm afraid stories like his rarely ever have a happy ending. Once someone becomes something else it's quite difficult to go back. People become set in their ways unable to remember who they started out as."

\----------

It had been frightening to see Alfred look so drained and fearful, yet Bruce had somehow forgotten the importance of their conversation over the years. The boy Alfred had fretted over had grown colder, more paranoid much like the man in the story. Batman took on the world every waking hour both as the dark knight and Bruce Wayne. His family had grown larger with each member he had entrusted into his inner circle until he stopped letting them in. Somewhere along the way he had forgotten who he was and in doing so he had become the very thing he hated. No, he hadn't taken a life but he'd be lying if he said there hadn't been near misses. His temper had always been a terrible thing and sometimes he went too far.

His need for control, and if he's being honest his arrogance, have always made it more difficult for them all. Bruce struggled with letting others in, he couldn't help thinking he'd be perceived as weak. Batman needed to be strong, always, otherwise he was no good to anyone. Diana would say there were many forms of strength and chief among them is compassion. For years Dick and Alfred had helped him deal with the burden of being Batman. Jason had helped at the start but Bruce hadn't returned the favor with the boy's own struggles. For a time Tim had acted as another voice of reason then somehow things had slowly started to deteriorate again. The common thread in all these instances was Bruce himself, he was the one that needed assistance. Pride made him foolish, he asked for blind loyalty and compliance when he should be heeding their warnings.

Bruce hadn't told the boys that there had already been an intervention with Clark, Diana, Selina and Lois. He didn't want it to get in the way of whatever his sons wanted to say to him. It would have sounded like he was asking for sympathy if he informed them of Selina separating with him until he "sorted things out with the boys." Despite their long session most of them had been compassionate, they tried not to make Bruce feel trapped.

Clark had started the conversation about Dick and what his oldest son needed from him. As a group they had discussed options and tentatively brought up therapy. Next came a more direct conversation about Damian and his Teen Titans. The League would support his choice to reform the team and keep a closer eye on them going forward. Ollie had already been informed about Emiko and the Queens would be dealing with what she did together. When it came to Tim there discussion became mellow almost normal. The eye of the storm before the most pressing matter was brought up. They all knew that once they mentioned Jason their calm discussion would go down hill.

Bruce just hadn't known how badly it would have gone, he never expected Lois to be the one to take command. He certainly hadn't foreseen just how much information she had gathered for this meeting. They knew that Lois had seen all the recordings from Sanctuary that Wally West had sent her. What Bruce hadn't known was what Roy Harper had to say about what he had witnessed prior to going to rehab. Roy had a detailed account of the beating Bruce had given Jason and evidence to back it up. The archer had sent a drone over Gotham the night Red Hood had shot Penguin to find his friend because he knew "something bad was going down." The drone recorded everything on the rooftops while Arsenal tried to arrive on the scene in time. Medical records from Starfires' ship backed up the injuries Roy mentioned.

The looks the four of them had given him still haunted Bruce, Selina's expression was caught between livid and sorrowful. Her voice however sounded emotionless when she said, "so you **never** hit your kids?"

Beside him Clark was at a loss for words, his eyes shut as his wife went on reading off the injuries he had inflicted on Jason. Every now and then Clark would wince in sympathy, the firm line of his mouth would clench as if he was the one in pain that suffered in silence.

On the other side of their table Diana's face remained unflinching, set into a warriors' stare. When Bruce met her gaze she would hold it until he looked away first.

For the most part no one interrupted Lois, except for Selina's comment no one spoke except to ask for clarification. Did he knock Jason out when Bizarro and Artemis were around? What were the Outlaws doing? Was there an attempt to fight back?

"I don't know how you see the boys you adopt, Bruce." Setting down her notepad Lois finally glanced up at him sounding just as distasteful as she did when speaking with Lex Luthor. "I usually only hear you and others calling Damian your son. I don't see it that way. Not just because I'm a mother. Make no mistake, when I hear someone mention Clarks' parents Martha and Jonathan Kent are the first ones that come to mind. Taking in kids is a big responsibility and I understand that you're not the typical parent because of the life you lead."

She paused then changing her mind she tossed her notepad back into her purse. Lois shook her head in disgust.

"That's still no excuse for what you've done. Dick, Tim and Jason were all in your care. _Maybe_ I can understand training them and even working with them in the field. But that doesn't give you the right to use one--or more--like your own personal punching bag! If you, for whatever reason, only see them as your boy soldiers? Guess what? That doesn't cut it either. Remember you're talking to an army brat, I know how a soldier should be treated. What do you think it says about a man that came close to crippling if not outright killing the young man he was supposed to protect? One he already loss? What makes you better than his murderer?"

Violent eyes narrowed to fine points, Bruce knew she was mentally picking him apart the same way she did when writing a story. Looking at all the angles, making sure she had all the facts before she proceeded.

"Jason might not be in your 'care' anymore but Damian is. We have to wonder what's right for him."

Words escaped Bruce, he had no defense and no right to object. Even if he felt compelled to say something nothing was forthcoming.

To Lois' left Diana nodded in agreement and folded her hands on top of the table. "For as long as I've know you there has been a discussion of morals. Where we draw the line, be it killing an enemy or excessive forces. You crossed that line, Bruce. What's worse is that you needed us to point that out. What you did to Jason was worse than any damage you inflicted on any of your enemies. If not for Roy he could have bled out before he received any medical treatment."

Taking the control panel to the holo-display Diana replayed the time stamps she had previously marked with Red Hood shooting his guns and the kick.

"You have always prided yourself on your ability to piece together clues most miss but you overlooked the obvious. Why did Jason shoot Penguin in front of a crowd? He has the training to take him out without it being traced back to him. Did you consider the possibility of a villain posing as Red Hood before you hunted him? Did you notice how he shot around you and barely put up any fight?"

The reporter next to her snorted into her coffee at the very idea of Bruce thinking logically.

"If he did any detective work he would have known that Penguin was shot with blanks. He doesn't have a leg to stand on."

"You've shown more restraint with even your worse enemies." Diana said gravely. Her face hardened as she clicked the player again to replay the ending of Arsenal's recording.

Everyone except Diana reacted to the sound of Jason landing hard and the breaking of bones. Then without missing a beat Batman tore off the bat symbol while telling his son that he was the one that had decided to leave. A hissed curse left Selina to his right, Clark still said nothing and didn't bother to rewatch the brutal ending to the conflict. His face was pulled into a grimace, his head resting in his clenched hand. Lois rested comforting hand on his shoulder to show support to Bruce's conflicted friend.

The image was paused moments before Arsenal announced his presence when, right when Batman was dragging the broken opening of the Red Hood's helmet behind him. Jason's exposed face along with his many injuries were on full display, as was the red carpet of blood trailing after them.

"He could have easily been paralyzed by this alone. How did this happen? Jason's your son, no matter what he did it should have **never** come to this!"

"No, it shouldn't have." The man of steel finally looked at Bruce again. "I wish it didn't come to this, that you would have come to us first. I still believe in you Bruce, you can make the changes and do what's right. But you have to put in the effort first."

"Otherwise we will need to step in." Diana added.

These were the terms he couldn't argue against, all he asked for was a chance to speak with his sons first. Once Ra's had gotten involved plans changed, it became a race against the clock to save them all.

\-----------

_Jason always did like the cars._

Going through the door to the upstairs garage Bruce grunted in pain as something sharp stabbed him. The doorway was still splintered from his...grief after Alfreds' murder. Inspecting his hand Bruce found the puncture wound but not the splinter. If Alfred was there he would have made some dry comment about Bruce not cleaning up after himself.

_Alfred..._

With a sigh Bruce made his way back to his office when he noticed the door was open. He stood there stupefied as Jason withdrew the syringe from his arm. Jason didn't like using syringes, they reminded him too much of the bad times with Catherine. That meant that he chose to give himself the shot just so Bruce wouldn't do it.

"Jason...we need to talk."


	6. Batmobile/Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce wanted him to vent, Jason just wants to get this over with. Still, he did have a lot to unload.

"We already talked Bruce, there's not much else to say."

Right after Bruce had finally discovered the truth about the Penguin shooting in fact. A week after that Lois Lane came around with her husband to tell him about Roy's recording. Too much time had passed between the incident and their confrontation for things to go back to normal. Jason couldn't just forgive Bruce this time, not when he had taken on other responsibilities. He couldn't risk being emotionally compromised again, more people were relying on him now.

"Jason...you know we--"

"--Have to do this to get my stress levels up. Yeah. I overheard everything just like you planned." Setting the syringe down Jason moved around the desk, not taking a seat even when Bruce gestured to one but kept the right amount of distance between them. "You put us all in the right rooms to eavesdrop. You gave us the information we needed without having to repeat yourself. Picked Dick first so he wouldn't get righteously angered on our behalf. Let Damian overhear Tim's opinion to make him want to discuss his issues and put me last to keep this private. You had to plan it out for the shots to work right. I get that."

"We still have a lot of issues between us that need to be resolved, Jason." Bruce insisted, he selected a chair that was off to the side to ensure he wasn't coming off as threatening.

"Then talk. It's not like there's much else to do while we wait."

"Where--where would you like to start?" It was rare that Bruce sounded so unsure of himself, he was trying not to scare Jason off and as a result came off almost meek. "Dick--"

"No. We're not going to talk about my problems with my 'brothers.' That's between them and me. It's none of your business."

Bruce might have been attempting to help mend wounds with the family as a whole. In some cases it was relieving that he was finally reigning in some harmful behavior. They all knew that Damian needed to have someone be a parent to him and with Dick unwilling to punish the kid that left Bruce. On the other hand the family tended to follow Bruce's example which wasn't always for the better. They coddled him when he was in pain, assuring him that he was in the right which led to some harmful ideas. That was why Jason still got victim blamed for his own death.

"Of course." The older man scanned the room in a feeble attempt to figure out another topic. "I...I'm not the best at opening up but I want to make this right."

"You can't. You once told me that people can surprise you if you give them a chance. I took that advise to heart and, well, you weren't wrong. You surprised me." Folding his arms against his chest Jason looked out the window to watch a bird pecking at a worm by the patio.

"I'm sorry." He sounded sincere to Jason's ears.

"So you keep saying."

"I'm willing to listen to whatever you have to say." Bruce pleaded, it sounded like he wanted to try.

"You know it's funny, but whenever I speak my mind about **anything** I hear everyone say I'm _'always complaining_.' That I should ' _get over it_.' Whenever I remain silent I'm ' _shutting people out._ ' For awhile I believed I was the problem--that was before I had a team of my own." For the first time since he was stuck with his mentor Jason smiled. "With Kori and Roy I learned how to open up without having my past thrown back at me. I was accepted for who I am, living in the moment and knowing it was okay to have a sense of humor about things."

Outside the bird moved to different spot in an attempt to get another worm.

"Artemis and Bizarro made me want to be better and find peace in just being me. I was happy with being part of a family...being a problem solver...I was able to comfort others whenever there was a conflict." Chirping announced the bird to it's young as it returned with a meal. The sight made Jason turn away, the grin slipping off his face. "Then it was gone. They disappeared, Kori was already in space and Roy died. I had nothing."

The two made eye contact once more, Bruce looked impossibly small for a man of his size as he waited for his son to speak again. After a beat Jason went on, never looking away from his mentor as he spoke.

"I was alone. You left once you did your duty of informing me of Roy's death and my exile. Kate showed up but otherwise no one in the family contacted me. Not until they wanted something. It was like that for **six** months. Only when I fixed my legal status did you come to see me. Why was that Bruce?"

No one spoke for a full minute and Jason gave small sad grin.

"Sorry, I should be more specific, right? I wasn't asking why you didn't fix my legal status yourself. I know why you didn't." None of them trusted him enough to allow Jason Todd to live once more. "I wanted to know why you showed up at the Iceberg. Were you in control of yourself? I don't think you were otherwise you would have had more of a plan than knocking out an employee just to try to intimidate me. Kinda funny, when I seem to recall being the one everyone calls reckless."

Jason gave a humorless laugh, he wasn't like Tim, he took no satisfaction in this encounter. If he had a choice he wouldn't even be there in the first place. Dealing with Bruce was hard, the desire to win his approval or hell even acknowledge had been paramount for such a long time. It was difficult to shake old habits but they could never truly go back to the old days. (If they were ever as good as Jason remembered them being in the first place.) Every moment with Bruce felt draining.

"When I came back I wanted to know where we stood. If I actually mattered." 

The reaction was instantaneous, Bruce stood up and took an involuntary step towards Jason. His arm extended to try to close the gap between them and comfort him. 

"That didn't mean--you do matter, Jason. Don't ever think that you're not important."

The fear in his voice made Jason wonder if Bruce still thought he was as self destructive as that night. It was possible that Bruce was scared of losing him but that thought was almost funny. Bruce hadn't been the one who had to prove himself all the time. Jason had been bending over backwards for the family trying desperately to be a part of it. And for what? What did he have to show for it?

"As what, Bruce? A son, a solider or an example?" Stepping further away from Bruce's still outstretched hand Jason gave a shrug. "Anyway...Alfred always would assure me whenever I questioned him afterwards. I was hurting then and didn't think it was wrong to demand you do something against your morals. As time went on I saw how little my involvement meant. So I felt like I needed to finally find my place and show you how I could help."

No one else would have made a convincing undercover agent, Red Hood already had a bad rap, it was the perfect fit. Only Bruce hadn't seen it that way, he saw it as a job that was doomed to fail from the start. Sure he had changed his tune (a bit) after the 'Dark Trinity' had formed but not for long.

"I called you out on not trusting me back then. On the night of the shooting I had my answer." Throwing his arms out to the side Jason watched Bruce's face fall. He already knew what Jason was going to say. "I finally knew just how much I mattered to you. No tricks, no set ups, that was all you, Bruce. Your gut reaction."

When Bruce made to speak Jason jabbed a finger in his direction. "No! You wanted me to talk, all you have to do is listen. Think you can do that?"

With a resigned sigh Bruce reclaimed his seat. "I'm sorry. Please continue."

Regaining his composure Jason walked further away from Bruce to the other side of the room.

"Your instinct when dealing with me was to beat me and lock me up with your other freaks. Your morals wouldn't let you kill the Joker for me but you were fine breaking me. You know **he'd** find that hilarious. I bet he would be proud of you."

Throughout his recovery Jason often thought about Joker laughing his ass off. The bastard would only be mad that he missed out on another beating of everyone's least favorite Robin. Grimacing Jason shook off the dark thoughts to keep his mind on the present.

"You said you regretted ever believing in me." Jason knew how small his voice sounded, soft and unsure. Across the room Bruces' fingers twitched towards him and wide shiny eyes stared on in dawning horror. "Did you ever believe in me? I don't see how you could if you had so many safeguards in place to make sure I didn't break my supposed promise and followed your rules."

"Supposed promise?" Bruce echoed in confusion, his voice sounding strangely rough.

"You set down the rules, it didn't matter if I agree with what you said the message was clear. Comply or be set aside along with all your other failed pets. Others get trials among the family, slaps on the wrist and strongly worded lectures. I get locked up with my murderer. Have you ever been this spiteful towards your enemies, Bruce?"

"I wasn't trying to be! I thought our compromise would be mutually beneficial." Bruce croaked, his voice oddly hoarse.

"I think you forgot what a compromise means. 'An agreement or settlement of a dispute that is reached by **each** side making concessions.' What did you compromise, Bruce? You demanded that I go against my morals, that I couldn't kill the enemy no matter what. Not even in self defense. That meant that Joker could torture me to death and even if I only had one shot at ending him--at protecting others--I couldn't. Was just working with me, the failed Robin, your big compromise?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then what was?" Jason challenged.

"Fine, it wasn't a compromise. I thought it could have been the start of something better." His leg spasmed as he restrained himself to his seat. Maintaining the physical distance between when he wanted to comfort Jason seemed to be costing him. A man that struggled with emotions, at war with himself.

"Only if I obeyed you, right? Otherwise out of sight out of mind." Chuckling bitterly to himself Jason muttered, "Life's a game, alright."

"Don't be flippant about this, Jason."

For only a fraction of a second Jason paused then resumed his pace around the room. When he settled on a spot it was at the small game table to the side of the room. It has been placed there for private conversations with Bruce and whoever he chose played with. Dick had apparently used it to discuss everything under the sun with Bruce while playing checkers or whatever game they chose for the night. Business associates also liked to use it when they made social calls. Bruce and Jason hadn't done a game in years. A thin layer of dust had gathered since Alfred had been in there. The last game that had been set up was chess. The sight made Jason smile if only for a moment.

"My dad brought a chess set home once." Judging by Bruce's surprise the switch in their topic had caught him completely off guard. "Yeah, I know he didn't seem like the most educated guy. I think he just knew the basics of the game. Mostly from watching others. We didn't actually own the set, he was just keeping it safe for one of his bosses. If he sold it we probably could have lived a normal life without the continuous threat of starving to death. Even as a kid I figured that out, it was far more ostentatious than this one."

Jason studied the board with a fond look on his face, thanks to his fathers' letters he could see things from Willis Todds' point of view.

"The pieces were gold and silver--maybe platinum--with diamonds imbedded into the design. We hadn't eaten more than scraps in days. I couldn't understand why he didn't just sell it as soon as he got his hands on it. I didn't know or care that his boss would have killed him if he did. Hunger like that makes you desperate, all you can think about is the emptiness in your belly and wonder why no one cared. My dad actually took the time to explain things to me for once."

Plucking a piece off the board Jason studied it wistfully, recalling with perfectly clarity what his father had said. Willis had taken on the daunting task of attempting to teach a child how the world worked.

"He told me that everyone is born into a role. This was us...the pawn." The tiny piece rested on the palm of his hand when he showed it to Bruce, appearing extremely insignificant. "The lowest rank of the bunch that could only gain equal or higher ranking with everyone else by fighting to the end."

In other words, once it reached the other side of the board to be promoted. Since Bruce was already well versed in chess Jason didn't bother clearing up what he meant.

"In some ways we have more...opportunities than others. We were also in more danger. The defenders, the lower class, the ones that are the most easily discarded." Not looking at Bruce when he spoke Jason swallowed the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. "Basically the stepping stones for those higher up the rung. When you get down to it we all have the same basic goal: Survival."

Crouching down Jason tapped the Queen, "Some have authority and lead others to do what they want. While others--," he moved the King out from behind it's protective army, "--use their power to protect themselves at the expensive of others. A pawn doesn't have any choice but to play their role. They can't go against the order of things if they want to make anything of themselves. That means being used by those with a higher ranking. The bigger the risk the bigger the gain. Usually it doesn't work out."

Straightening out Jason once again met Bruce's gaze to make sure he fully comprehended what Jason was saying. "In short Bruce, life is a game.

When he was Robin, in those final hours of his life before it had cruelly been taken from him, Jason hadn't been treating his role as a thrill. That was what everyone had thought, wasn't it? That he hadn't take his job as Robin seriously enough? Was it because Bruce never bothered to read between the lines...had he misunderstood Jason's meaning? Or had that always been how Bruce had seen him?

"It's a twisted structure that we maintain because it's all we have. It's what we're used to and the idea of stepping outside of our roles is unthinkable. How would that even work? It would have to be complete chaos, right? There's no fighting against the board. You have a side, you follow the directions otherwise you're not playing the game."

He placed the pawn off of the board onto the dusty table top where it sat by itself.

"You have your own rules, I tried to follow them but the goal post keeps being moved. Time passed since that night on the roof, you showed no remorse for your actions in six months. So don't tell me you give a damn when you couldn't even be bothered to do the barest amount of detective work. You didn't care enough to discover the truth." Jason's expression hardened, he moved in front of the desk to find a perch where he regarded Bruce with tired eyes.

"Admittedly we rushed our last 'talk' when you finally clued in on what happened. You asked me if I hate you. Things would be easier if I did. I do think you hate me. I know, I know, you claimed that you didn't but you see why I have a hard time believing that." Rubbing his weary face Jason willed himself to ignore that guilt that always welled up whenever they fought. "Our 'deal' wasn't fair. I was never openingly welcomed back into the family no matter what all of you say. Sure, I hold some blame but nothing's changed. I kept trying to prove myself and got no where."

On the wall was the large portrait with Tim, Dick, Alfred, Damian and Bruce sitting in a wing chair. The portrait sitting Jason had never been invited to, a reminder of his unimportance that mocked him whenever he visited. The manor was oppressive, it suffocated him every time he was permitted inside.

"The sad thing is that I probably would pretend everything was okay if I was still alone. But I'm not, I have people who accept me for who I am, no strings attached. Like it or not I'm a teacher now. I only agreed to it to save my kids from the hell I went through. They need me and I can't be there for them if I blindly forgive you. I'm tired of going in circles, Bruce. Honestly at this point I think I believe in redemption more than you do but you haven't changed."

"I'm...Diana is helping me find someone to work through this with." Bruce admitted. Self help had never been easy for Bruce so the confession was appreciated. Tremors shook through his body, they increased with each passing moment.

"I'm glad. But I'm done trying to prove myself to you. It's long past time you proved yourself to me. Until then I think it would be best if you kept away."

Bruce's face fell and Jason tried not to sympathize.

"I...I understand. ...I hope I can be worthy of your trust someday." He blinked rapidly.

"Me too." Pushing off from the desk Jason approached the older man. "Do you need help getting to a guest room?"

Realization bloomed in Bruce's eyes, with it came a wheezing sound as he struggled to remain conscious. "I didn't get a shot, how did you--the doorway to the garage."

"Yeah. I knew you'd check on me in a few choice places and rigged it to a motion sensor." Jason helped Bruce to the next available guest room as the man started to go limp. "You were going to risk your life for us. It's noble and all but you're going to work for our forgiveness. Not take the easy way out."

"Jason--don't--"

"Don't worry, I got this."


End file.
